In windows (typically, fitting type windows) provided to vehicles, such as automobiles, generally, pillar garnishes are attached to each gap between pillars, which constitute left and right side frame portions of a window frame (window opening) of a vehicle body, and a window pane. Roughly speaking, the pillar garnishes are configured so as to integrally include an elongated head portion (main body portion) that decoratively covers the gap formed from an upper side of the window frame to a lower side thereof, a leg portion that extends from a back side of the head portion along a longitudinal direction and elastically abuts on a side end portion of the window pane of a vehicle, and a lip portion that similarly extends from the back side of the head portion along a longitudinal direction and elastically abuts on a pillar.
In such pillar garnishes, in order to favorably secure the view of the window of the vehicle during traveling in a rainy weather, it is desired to receive rainwater on the window pane at the front of the vehicle and laterally collect the rainwater with wiper blades. It is also desired that this rainwater is prevented from flowing to a window of a side surface of the vehicle body.
For example, JP-A-2005-206026 is a related-art disclosing this type of pillar garnish. A configuration in which a rainwater-receiving groove having a U-shaped cross-section is formed in a longitudinal direction by a head portion and a leg portion of a pillar garnish and a window pane and the volume of this rainwater-receiving groove is enlarged at a lower attachment portion of a pillar garnish is disclosed in JP-A-2005-206026.
Incidentally, in the attachment structure of the window of the vehicle, in order to discharge rainwater, which is collected to a lower side of the window pane via the surface of the window pane or the above rainwater-receiving groove, to the outside of the window frame, a drain hole is provided to a portion of the pillar garnish attached to a lower end portion of the window pane. Then, the rainwater or the like is introduced into the inside of the vehicle body from this drain hole, and is discharged toward the lower side of the vehicle body. However, in such a configuration in which rainwater is drained from the lower end portion of the window pane toward the lower side of the vehicle, the rainwater may move to the vicinity of the center in the width direction of the vehicle body along the lower edge of the window pane, and may drop there. Such entering of the rainwater is a situation to be avoided because there is a concern that electric or electronic components (for example, an air-conditioner) installed in the vicinity of the center of the inside of the vehicle body may be wetted, and the electric or electronic components may be damaged. Additionally, since a lower edge of the window pane is exposed through the drain hole, there is also a problem that external appearance is not preferable.